wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/I/19
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XIX. (Plan Cyrusa Smitha. — Fasada Pałacu Granitowego. — Drabina sznurowa. — Rojenia Pencroffa. — Zioła pachnące. — Naturalna królikarnia. — Strumyk dla potrzeb domowych wyprowadzony z jeziora. — Widok z okien Pałacu Granitowego.) Nazajutrz, dnia 22. maja, rozpoczęto roboty około właściwego urządzenia nowego mieszkania. Osadnikom naszym spieszyło się w istocie zamienić niewygodne schronienie w „dymnikach“ na to mieszkanie obszerne i zdrowe, wydrążone we wnętrzach granitu, zabezpieczone tak od wody morskiej jak i od deszczu. Co się tyczy „dymników,“ nie miano ich całkiem porzucać, lecz według projektu inżyniera, zamienić na warstat do wykonywania najgrubszych robót. Pierwszą troską inżyniera było przekonać się dokładnie, w którem miejscu ciągnęła się fasada Granitowego Pałacu. Udał się przeto na wybrzeże, do samego podnóża granitowej ściany, a ponieważ kilof, wymknąwszy się korespondentowi z ręki, musiał spaść prostopadle, trzeba więc było tylko odszukać go, ażeby znaleść zarazem miejsce, gdzie wydrążoną została dziura w granicie. Kilof znaleźli z łatwością, i w samej rzeczy prostopadle po nad miejscem, gdzie był ugrzązł w piasku, czerniał otwór dziewięćdziesiąt blisko stóp nad wybrzeżem. Kilka gołębi skalnych właziło i wyłaziło tym ciasnym otworem, jak gdyby właśnie dla nich odkrytym został Pałac Granitowy. Inżyniera plan był taki, ażeby prawą część pieczary podzielić na kilka izb z przedsionkiem, i oświetlić takowe pięcioma oknami i drzwiami wydrążonemi we fasadzie. Pencroff ze swej strony zgadzał się na owych pięć okien, lecz nie pojmował pożytku z drzwi, skoro dawny kanał odpływowy tworzył naturalne schody, któremi zawsze łatwo było dostać się do Pałacu Granitowego. — Mój przyjacielu — odparł na to Cyrus Smith — skoroby nam łatwo było wejść do mieszkania owym kanałem, to z równą łatwością przyszłoby to także drugim. Ja przeciwnie mam zamiar zamknąć zupełnie otwór tego kanału, zatkać go hermetycznie, a nawet, gdyby trzeba było, zasłonić go zupełnie, podniósłszy za pomocą tamy wodę w jeziorze! — A jakże będziemy wchodzić? — zapytał marynarz. — Zewnętrzną drabinką — odparł Cyrus Smith — drabinką sznurową, którą gdy wyciągniemy do góry, przystęp do naszego mieszkania stanie się dla drugich niepodobnym. — Pocóż takich ostrożności? — odrzekł Pencroff. — Co się tyczy zwierząt, te nie wydały nam się dotychczas zbyt niebezpiecznemi, a co do dzikich, tych na naszej wyspie nie ma! — Czyś pewny tego, Pencroffie? — zapytał inżynier mierząc marynarza wzrokiem. — Pewni będziemy oczywiście dopiero wtedy, gdy wzdłuż i wszerz przejdziemy całą wyspę — odparł Pencroff. — Tak jest — rzekł Cyrus Smith — dotychczas bowiem znamy tylko małą jej cząstkę. W każdym jednak razie jeśli nie mamy nieprzyjaciół wewnętrznych, możemy się za to lękać zewnętrznych, a podejrzane są te przestrzenie Cichego Oceanu! Przygotujmyż się więc na wszelki wypadek! Cyrus Smith mówił mądrze, więc też Pencroff, nie spierając się dłużej, gotów był odtąd na wszelkie jego rozkazy. Fasadę Pałacu Granitowego miano zatem zaopatrzyć pięcioma oknami i drzwiami prowadzącemi do właściwej części mieszkalnej, podczas gdy do owej wspaniałej nawy przeznaczonej na salę, miano wpuścić światło przez jeden przestronny otwór i kilka okrągłych okienek. Fasada ta położona dziewięćdziesiąt stóp po nad ziemią, wystawioną była na wschód, tak, że pierwsze poranne promienie słońca musiały padać na nią. Zajmowała zaś ową część kurtyny granitowej między zakrętem przy ujściu Dziękczynnej a linją wyciągniętą prostopadle po nad zwaliskami skał tworzących dymniki. Tym sposobem owe nieznośne wichry północno-wschodnie uderzały w nią tylko z ukosa, gdyż zasłaniał ją z tej strony róg ściany granitowej. Zanimby jednak oprawa okien była gotową, zamierzał inżynier zasłonić otwory okiennicami, któreby nie przepuszczały ani wiatru ani deszczu, a które w razie potrzeby możnaby było przymykać. Pierwszem więc zadaniem było powydrążać otwory. Robota kilofem w tej twardej skale szłaby była zbyt powolnie, a Cyrus Smith, jak wiemy, był miłośnikiem wielkich środków. Posiadał jeszcze trochę nitro-glyceryny i zrobił z niej w tym celu wyborny użytek. Działanie tego eksplodującego płynu zlokalizował zręcznie i pod jego wpływem rozpękł się granit w miejscach powyznaczanych przez inżyniera. Poczem za pomocą kilofa i motyki nadali owym pięciu oknom, szerokiemu otworowi nawy, okrągłym okienkom i drzwiom kształt ostro-łukowy, ociosali z grubsza dziwacznie powyszarpywaną oprawę tych otworów i w kilka dni później oświetlony został Pałac Granitowy szerokiemi strugami wschodniego światła, które wcisnęło się do najskrytszych jego zakamarków. Według planu nakreślonego przez Cyrusa Smitha, miało być mieszkanie podzielone na pięć przedziałów z widokiem na morze: po prawej stronie sień z drzwiami, do których przystawiać miano drabinkę, dalej miała być kuchnia trzydzieści stóp szeroka, pokój jadalny czterdzieści stóp szeroki, pokój sypialny tej samej szerokości, a w końcu, na żądanie Pencroffa, pokój bawialny przytykający do dużej sali. Pokoje te, albo raczej ten szereg pokojów stanowiących część mieszkalną Granitowego Pałacu nie miał zajmować całej szerokości pieczary. W tyle za niemi, oddzielony kurytarzem, miał się ciągnąć długi magazyn, w którym narzędzia, zapasy żywności i inne rupiecie znalazłyby obszerne pomieszczenie. Wszystkie płody wyspy, tak roślinne jak i zwierzęce, mogły tam być wybornie przechowywane, bezpieczne od wszelkiej wilgoci. Miejsca nie brakowało wcale i każda rzecz mogła być systematycznie pomieszczoną. Zresztą osadnicy nasi posiadali jeszcze do dyspozycji ową małą grotę położoną powyżej głównej pieczary, a grota ta mogła w tem nowem mieszkaniu zająć miejsce spiżarni. Nakreśliwszy raz ten plan, nie pozostawało nic, jak tylko go wykonać. Osadnicy więc nasi z minerów przedzierżgnęli się w ceglarzy; poczem poznosili cegły i porozkładali takowe u podnóża Granitowego Pałacu. Dotychczas Cyrus Smith i towarzysze jego mieli tylko jeden przystęp do pieczary, a to przez dawny kanał odpływowy. W skutek tego rodzaju komunikacji, zmuszeni byli za każdym razem dokoła brzegiem rzeki wychodzić na Wielką Terasę, spuszczać się dwieście stóp w głąb podziemnym korytarzem i tyleż stóp drapać się do góry ażeby dostać się znów na Wielką Terasę. To pociągało za sobą wielką stratę czasu obok znacznego trudu. Cyrus Smith postanowił zatem przystąpić bezzwłocznie do sporządzenia silnej drabinki sznurowej, za której usunięciem Pałac Granitowy stawał by się absolutnie niedostępnym. Drabinka sporządzoną została z wielką starannością, a wiązania jej uplecione z sitowia za pomocą kołowrotka, posiadały tę moc, co grube liny. Materjału na szczeble dostarczył rodzaj cedru czerwonego o lekkich a trwałych gałązkach, a cały przyrząd wykonany został po mistrzowsku przez Pencroffa. Podobnie inne powrozy sporządzono z włókien roślinnych, a przy drzwiach Granitowego Pałacu ustawiono rodzaj improwizowanej windy. Tym sposobem wyciągano z łatwością cegły do góry aż do samych drzwi Pałacu. Transport materjałów doznał przez to znacznego uproszczenia, niezwłocznie też przystąpiono do wewnętrznego urządzenia Pałacu. Wapna nie brakło a przytem posiadali także kilka tysięcy gotowych cegieł. Z łatwością wzniesiono drzewne części przepierzeń, dość krótkich i dość pierwiastkowego kształtu, całą przestrzeń podzielono na pokoje i magazyn, stosownie do powziętego planu. Rozmaite te roboty postępowały nader szybko, pod kierownictwem inżyniera, który własnoręcznie dzierżył młot i kielnię. Żadna robota ręczna nie była obcą Cyrusowi, a miał w niej pracowników intelligentnych i gorliwych. Pracowali z ufnością a nawet wesoło. Pencroff w każdym charakterze, czy to cieśli, czy powroźnika, czy też murarza, zawsze miał żart na ustach, a dobry jego humor udzielał się także reszcie mieszkańców tego małego światka. Zaufanie jego do inżyniera nie miało granic i nic nie zdołało go w nim zachwiać. Przypisywał mu zdolność do wszystkiego i powodzenie we wszystkiem. Kwestja ubrania i obuwia — zaiste nader ważna — kwestja światła w długich nocach zimowych, uprawy urodzajnych części wyspy, przemiany roślinności dzikiej na sztucznie wyhodowaną, wszystko to wydawało mu się łatwem przy pomocy Cyrusa i we właściwym czasie. Marzył już o kanałach wodnych, ułatwiających przewóz ziemiopłodów, o eksploatacji kopalń i min podziemnych, o maszynach do rozmaitych wyrobów przemysłowych, ba, o kolejach żelaznych, tak jest o kolejach, które gęstą siecią miały kiedyś pokryć wyspę Lincolna. Inżynier nie przeszkadzał mu w tych marzeniach i nie burzył tych zamków napowietrznych, jakie budowała fantazja dzielnego marynarza. Wiedział że ufność, łatwo udziela się drugim. Uśmiechał się więc tylko, nie zdradzając żadnem słowem niepokoju, jaki w nim rozbudzała czasem myśl o przyszłości. W tej części Cichego Oceanu, zdala od szlaku, którym płyną okręty, słusznie można się było obawiać, że godzina wybawienia nigdy może dla nich nie nadejdzie. Więc tylko na siebie i tylko na własne siły mogli liczyć osadnicy nasi, odległość bowiem wyspy Lincolna od wszelkiego lądu była tak wielką, że puszczać się na los szczęścia w okręcie słabo naturalnie zbudowanym, byłoby zbyt trudną i zbyt niebezpieczną rzeczą. — Mimo to, jak mawiał marynarz, przewyższali o sto łokci dawniejszych Robinsonów, dla których każda rzecz równała się cudowi stworzenia. I w istocie ludzie ci „wiedzieli“, a człowiek który „wie“ przebije się tam, gdzie drugi będzie wegetować i zginie bez ratunku. W robotach tych odznaczał się Harbert. Był intelligentnym i czynnym, pojmował szybko i wykonywał dobrze, a Cyrus Smith przywiązywał się z każdym dniem bardziej do tego chłopca. Harbert sam czuł dla inżyniera żywą cześć i przyjaźń. Pencroff zauważył ścisłą sympatję zawiązującą się między nimi i nie był oto wcale zazdrosnym. Nab był zawsze Nabem. Jakim był, takim pozostał zawsze: wcieloną odwagą, gorliwością, poświęceniem się i zaparciem. W panu swym pokładał ufność taką samą jak Pencroff, lecz objawiał ją w sposób mniej głośny. Gdy się marynarz entuzjazmował, Nab miał zawsze minę taką, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć: „Ależ to rzecz najnaturalniejsza pod słońcem“. Pencroff z Nabem kochali się bardzo i wkrótce „tykali“ się wzajemnie. Co do Gedeona Spiletta, i on brał udział we wspólnej pracy i nie był wcale najniezręczniejszym, — czemu zawsze dziwił się trochę marynarz. „Dziennikarz“ który nietylko wszystko rozumie, ale i wszystko umie wykonać! Drabina gotową była ostatecznie dnia 28. maja. Na wysokość pionową dziewięćdziesięciu stopni liczyła niemniej jak sto szczebli. Cyrus Smith mógł na szczęście rozdzielić ją na dwie części, korzystając z garbu w ścianie granitowej, wystającego czterdzieści stóp po nad ziemią. Garb ten starannie wyrównany za pomocą kilofa utworzył rodzaj przystanka, w którym przytwierdzono jedną część drabiny, skróconej tym sposobem o połowę, a którą za pomocą postronka można było wyciągnąć na samą górę Pałacu Granitowego. Drugą część drabiny przymocowano za jeden koniec na przystanku, a za drugi do samych drzwi Pałacu. Tym sposobem ułatwiono bardzo wchodzenie po niej. Zresztą Cyrus Smith zamierzał później urządzić windę hydrauliczną, która mieszkańcom Granitowego Pałacu miała oszczędzić czasu i trudu. Osadnicy nasi przywykli rychło do używania tej drabiny. Byli żwawi i zręczni, a Pencroff, który jako marynarz przyzwyczajony był do biegania po sznurowych drabinkach i linach okrętowych, mógł im udzielać w tem lekcji. Lecz trzeba było także udzielić jej Topowi. Biedny psisko ze swemi czterma łapami nie był stworzony do tego rodzaju akrobatycznych ćwiczeń. Pencroff jednak był nauczycielem tak gorliwym, że pies w końcu poddał się swemu losowi i właził po drabinie tak biegle jak jego współplemiennicy w cyrkach. Trudno powiedzieć czy marynarz zadowolony był ze swego ucznia. To tylko pewna, że nieraz dźwigał go pod górę na plecach, na co Top jednak nigdy się nie uskarżał. Wypada tu napomknąć, że podczas tych robót wykonywanych z wielkim pośpiechem, gdyż zbliżał się już czas słot, nie zaniedbywano wcale kwestji pożywienia. Co dnia korespondent z Harbertem, którzy byli niezaprzeczenie dostawcami osady, spędzali kilka godzin na polowaniu. Dotychczas polowali tylko w lesie Jakamarowym, po lewej stronie rzeki, z braku bowiem mostu lub czółna nie podobna było przeprawić się na drugi bok Dziękczynnej. Owych olbrzymich borów, przezwanych przez nich borem Zachodniej Ręki, nie tknęła dotąd jeszcze ich stopa. Ważną tę wyprawę odłożyli do następnej wiosny. Las Jakamarowy jednak dostatecznie obfitował w zwierzynę, pełno w nim było kangurusów i dzików, a okute żelazem oszczepy, łuki i strzały dokazywały cudów. Co więcej, oto Harbert odkrył w południowo-zachodniej stronie lasu naturalną królikarnię, rodzaj łączki nieco wilgotnej, porosłej wierzbami i wonnemi ziołami rozlewającemi w powietrzu woń balsamiczną: tymiankiem, macierzanką, bazylijką, cząbrem i rozmaitemi innemi ziołami należącemi do klasy roślin wargowych, na które króliki niezmiernie są łakome. Korespondent zauważył, że skoro stół nakryty dla królików, dziwnem by było, gdyby nie było w pobliżu samych królików. W myśl tej uwagi poczęli obaj myśliwi uważnie rozpatrywać się po łące. Na wszelki wypadek łączka ta wydawała mnóstwo roślin pożytecznych, a naturalista byłby miał sposobność poznać na niej nie jeden okaz świata roślinnego. Harbert zerwał po kilka garści bazylijki, rozmarynu, miodownika, bukwicy itp. posiadających rozmaite własności terapeutyczne i służących jako środki lecznicze przeciw chorobie piersiowej, kurczom, febrze, spazmom, reumatyzmowi i innym. A kiedy go Pencroff później zapytał, na co się przyda ten zbiór ziół, odpowiedział: — Ażeby nas uzdrawiać, gdy będziemy chorzy. — Dla czego byśmy mieli chorować, kiedy tu przecież nie ma żadnych lekarzy? odparł bardzo poważnie Pencroff. Na to nie było co odpowiedzieć, lecz mimo to Harbert nie zaprzestawał swej kollekty, która w Pałacu Granitowym została bardzo życzliwie przyjętą. Tem bardziej, że oprócz tych ziół lekarskich przyniósł ze sobą także pewną ilość dwulistkowej roślinki, znanej w północnej Ameryce pod nazwą „herbaty Oswegskiej“, dającej wyborny napitek. Wreszcie naszukawszy się dość, trafił w końcu na właściwą królikarnię. Ziemia podziurawioną była w tem miejscu jak warzecha. — To nory! zawołał Harbert. — W samej rzeczy, odparł korespondent, widzę je. — Ale czy zamieszkałe? — To inna kwestja. Kwestja ta została natychmiast rozstrzygniętą. W tej samej bowiem chwili setki zwierzątek, podobnych do królików, pierzchnęły w najrozmaitsze strony, z taką chyżością, że sam Top nie mógłby ich dopędzić. Myśliwi i pies nabiegali się też dowoli, lecz strzyżaki wymykały się im z największą łatwością. Korespondent jednak postanowił nie ustąpić z miejsca, nie schwytawszy przynajmniej pół tuzina tych czworonogów. Chciał niemi koniecznie przyozdobić na początek spiżarnię, nie rezygnując zresztą niczego na przyszłość. Rozpostarłszy kilka siatek na otworach nór, możnaby było liczyć na pewny połów. W tej chwili jednak ani nie posiadali siatek, ani też nie było ich z czego sporządzić. Trzeba więc było poprzestać na rozkopywaniu kijem pojedyńczych nór i cierpliwością starać się dopiąć tego, czego nie można było innym sposobem. Wreszcie po całogodzinnem kopaniu schwytali czworo tych strzyżaków. Były to króliki dość podobne do swych współplemienników europejskich a znane pod nazwiskiem „królików amerykańskich“. Zdobycz ta zaniesiona do Pałacu Granitowego figurowała jeszcze tego samego wieczora na wieczerzę. Okazało się, że była to zwierzyna wcale nie do pogardzenia i w całem tego słowa znaczeniu wyśmienita. Tym sposobem otworzyło się osadnikom naszym drogocenne i jak się zdawało niewyczerpane źródło żywności. Dnia 31. maja przegrody były gotowe. Nie pozostawało więc nic jak tylko umeblować pokoje, co miało stanowić przedmiot zatrudnienia w długich nudnych dniach zimowych. W pierwszym pokoju służącym za kuchnię wystawiono komin. Trochę kłopotu sprawiła improwizowanym naszym kominiarzom rura, przez którą miał dym odlatywać na dwór. Cyrus Smith uznał za rzecz stosowniejszą sporządzić ją z gliny wypalonej; a ponieważ niepodobna było przepuścić jej przez górne sklepienie, wydrążono zatem dziurę w granicie powyżej okna w rzeczonej kuchni, i przez tę dziurę przeprowadzoną została skośnie owa rura, jak to bywa przy żelaznych piecach. Bardzo prawdopodobnem a nawet niewątpliwem było, że przy silnym wietrze wschodnim uderzającym wprost we front Pałacu, komin będzie dymić, wiatry te jednak były rzadkie, a zresztą pan kuchmistrz Nab nie bardzo dbał o to. Ukończywszy wewnętrzne urządzenie Pałacu, zabrał się Inżynier do zatkania otworu dawnego kanału odpływowego, tak ażeby wszelki przystęp z tej strony uniemożebnić. Przywalono więc ten otwór olbrzymiemi bryłami i spojono je silnie ze sobą. Cyrus Smith na razie nie uskutecznił jeszcze swojego zamiaru zanurzenia tego otworu pod wodę przez podniesienie za pomocą tamy poziomu jeziora. Osłonił tylko miejsce gdzie był dawny otwór, zielskiem, krzewami i krzakami pozasadzanemi w szparach między bryłami, które na przyszłą wiosnę powinne się były bujnie porozrastać. Mimo to skorzystał z kanału odpływowego w ten sposób, że do nowego pomieszkania przeprowadził z jeziora strumyczek słodkiej wody. Malutka szczelina wydrążona poniżej poziomu wody w jeziorze sprawiła ten skutek, a ta wąziutka wstęga czystej i nigdy nie wysychającej wody, dostarczała dwadzieścia pięć do trzydziestu galonówJeden galon zawiera 41/2 kwart naszych. (Przyp. tłum.) dziennie. Wody więc nie powinno było w Pałacu Granitowym nigdy zabraknąć. Wreszcie gotowe było wszystko i to w sam czas, gdyż pora słotna była tuż za pasem. Grube okiennice służyły tymczasem do zamykania okien frontowych, zanim inżynier sfabrykuje szyby szklanne. Gedeon Spilett bardzo artystycznie poustawiał dokoła okien w skalistych framugach rozmaitego rodzaju krzewy i pooplatał je wijącem się zielem, w skutek czego otwory, okolone malowniczą zielonością, sprawiały efekt wspaniały. Mieszkańcy tak trwałego, zdrowego i bezpiecznego mieszkania musieli się więc zachwycać swem dziełem. Okna pozwalały im wybiegać wzrokiem na świat boży i bujać po nieprzejrzanym widnokręgu, który od północy zamykał przylądek Obu Szczęk a od południa przylądek Ostrego Szponu. Zatoka Stanów Zjednoczonych rozpościerała się przed nimi w całej swej wspaniałości. Zaprawdę, dzielni nasi osadnicy mieli prawo być zadowolonymi, a Pencroff nie szczędził pochwał temu, co żartobliwie nazywał „swoim apartamentem na piątem piętrze po nad mezzaninem!...“ ----